Exile  Renewal
by oyasumikoneko666
Summary: Irken invader Zim, for singlehandedly ruining Operation Impending Doom...you will forever be banished, yeah, Zim was banished, but not to Foodcourtia...Zim  777 no slash, in any wayI don't own a thing, credit goes to JV. Reposted, corrected...


AN:

This was wrote because I fell into one of my sporadical yet very annoying periods of depression...so I thought that, why not make my favorite alien bear with it as well??

The timeline might be completely warped but who cares? Ah yes, there's really no pairing in here, no slash, not anything of the sort...it's just a little theory of how could have Zim met prisoner 777.

R&R!

ENJOY!!

"_**Exile**__**/Renewal"**_

"_Irken invader Zim, for single-h__andedly ruining Operation Impending Doom, you will be re-encoded, no longer an invader, you will forever be banished…"_

_It was all he could hear from the computer before the long cables that attached to his PAK began injecting the sedatives and all became pitch-black around him, a dizzy feeling surrounding __him as he fell into the dark abyss of unconsciousness…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Zim woke up to a hazy reality…he was inside his Voot Cruiser, obviously alone, he reclined to lean upon the controls, closing his eyes rapidly as everything surrounding him spun too quickly, he felt so dizzy, the sedatives effect was diminishing quite slowly, everything hurt, it hurt to breathe, it hurt to think…

Zim didn't know where he was, he couldn't recognize the planet that seemed more like a giant wasteland in front of him…he missed Irk, he missed his planet, he didn't even know if he still was in the same galaxy, and he felt so depressed because the control brain had sent him so far away, was he really that obnoxious and that undesirable??

He tried to ignite the Cruiser, but it said there were multiple failures, errors and bugs in the system, the ignition couldn't be initiated, Zim banged his fists against the console, his head sinking…they'd really left him there, completely forsaken and helpless, without fuel, food, a damaged ship and in a completely barren place, 'banished'…he felt like crying like a little smeet, but he didn't have tears left to be shed anymore…

Suddenly a cold feeling spread through him, he felt powerless and very little, the universe had never frightened him, but right then and there, it seemed too vast, and he felt oh so very insignificant…Zim curled up into a tight ball, pulling his legs as tight against his chest as he could…he hoped the darkness would swallow him again, so he didn't have to face the fact that his own people didn't want him, and so he didn't have to see the cold and enormous void in front of him…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_Incoming transmission from unknown ship…"_

Zim cracked an eye open, just slightly, he saw the little red light, turning off and on, a transmission? For him? Yeah right, it was great, now he was hallucinating…first his ship wouldn't let him get out of there and now his mind was trying to mislead him by making him believe that someone in the universe cared…he closed his eye again, forcing himself to 'sleep'…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_Unknown ship approaching…"_

Zim's confused mind forced the body to react, the Irken stretched out his legs, they were getting cramped due to the lack of circulation…even a body so tiny, needed constant movement…he sat normally…it was then when the image in front of him captured his attention…a ship was in front of him, he thought he'd seen that kind of engineering before, and of course he'd had, it was a Vortian ship…Zim frowned, what was a Vortian ship doing there?

A ramp came down from the ship and a little Vortian came out, Zim curled up again, he didn't want to know if it was real or not, maybe the computer had gone crazy with the bugs and stuff too, and if it wasn't real, he didn't want to face it…not if he necessarily didn't have to…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

His Cruiser opened, letting inside a tiny Vortian, Zim didn't acknowledged it, it couldn't be happening, he'd just been banished, why would anyone come look for him, not even his enemies would care…he heard a gasp…

"An Irken!?"

Zim didn't stir, he didn't want to meet reality just yet…until he felt someone tugging at his antenna and he lifted his face to see the face of a Vortian he didn't know, but who didn't seem to be there to threaten him…or at least so he hoped…Irkens were an infamous race in the universe, no matter how powerful they were, if they ever fell into an unknown territory and in the conditions he currently was, there was no reason why anyone should show them any sort of kindness…

"Hi…are you alright?? I tracked your ship…it was easy to find it…you don't seem well…"

Zim stared for a moment, the words weren't being processed in his head, he blinked for some seconds and the confusion seemed to subside enough for him to talk...the hand pulling at his antenna gone, his legs uncurling…

"I'm ok…I…was…exiled…quite recently…"

"Oh…ooh…I'm sorry…if you don't mind my asking…why?"

Zim looked away…

"I…ruined something…"

The Vortian narrowed his eyes…

"Operation Impending Doom??"

Zim turned quickly; hallucinations weren't THAT accurate in what they said…

"Yeah…"

"So it's YOU!? You're Zim!?"

So it was an enemy after all…it couldn't be anything else…Zim looked away again…if he was going to kill him, he would make him the happiest Irken alive…

"Yeah…"

"I can't believe it!! Thank you!!"

The Vortian threw his arms around Zim happily, squeezing a bit too much for comfort…and Zim couldn't imagine what could he have done to make someone else HAPPY…he had just been banished, it didn't make sense!!!

When the Vortian finally let go, Zim stared at him confused…he still didn't understand a thing and reality was changing too fast for his liking…

"What…are you thanking me for??"

"Due to all the havoc you created…I was able to escape from prison…they put me there for things I didn't do…but the Armada was invading my planet and they'd already overthrown the government…but then, you messed up the invasion and everything went crazy!!"

Now that he noticed, it was true, the Vortian was wearing a prison uniform, and a very plain one at that…

"So…you thank me…for something I didn't even know that happened?"

"That doesn't matter…I'm still very grateful…by the way…your ship's completely bugged and very wrecked, you'll never get out here with it…"

"I know…"

Zim sighed; the Vortian was right…he was 'banished' after all, wasn't he? The point of being banished was to die a pitiful death somewhere and never be heard of again…

"Why don't you come with me? I can take you back to Irk or…anywhere else…"

Zim stared at the Vortian for a bit…then he slightly nodded…there was no reason for him to stay, was there??

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Zim had fallen asleep somewhere inside the Vortian ship, and he didn't remember much when he woke up, he remembered he'd met someone and that he'd left the waste planet somehow, when he saw the long, metallic corridor in front of him, that didn't resemble an Irken ship in the slightest, he knew it wasn't a hallucination after all…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Zim walked through a tunnel without knowing where he was going, but he had to find that Vortian...he saw a light at the end of the tunnel, as he got closer to it, the shine became clearer, it came from a nearby star, which meant that was a navigation room…when he entered he saw a lot of controls, the OS was identical to the Irken one, which didn't surprise him, all of the Irken technology had been engineered by Vort, he approached the gigantic window in the front of it, they were passing by a solar system he'd never seen before, he wondered where were they…

"So you finally woke up?"

He turned to his side, there was the Vortian again, sitting quietly, piloting his ship…Zim didn't say a thing…

"Where do you want to go? Back to Irk?"

Zim shook his head…he missed Irk, of course he did…but he still felt bitter towards it…he didn't know where he wanted to go…he didn't care anyhow…

"Where are we?"

"We're approaching a quasar if I'm not wrong…QSR J1819+3845 apparently…"

"We're so far away…"

"Yeah…"

Zim knew the space was vast, cold and devoid of a lot of things needed in order to survive, but it was also beautiful, very beautiful…he knew he was so far away from home…and still, the stars before him, the galaxies he could see in the distance…it was beautiful…

"What's your name??"

The Vortian sighed…not a sad sound though…

"I guess I don't have a name anymore…inside a prison we're nothing more than numbers…so I guess that's the only I can relate to right now as a name…"

"What is that number then??"

"777…"

"I see…"

Zim returned to his contemplation of space…a question interrupted him, but not completely…

"So…where do you want to go??"

"I don't know…anywhere…I don't mind…"

"What about a binary system??…"

"Sounds ok…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


End file.
